


Mafia

by zhuxing



Series: Mafia [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Italian Mafia, Mafia AU, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexy Times, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuxing/pseuds/zhuxing
Summary: 本该作为大学生好好生活的MC，遇上了身份神秘的崔家双子，他们之间究竟会发生怎样的火花和故事？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎来到私人性质的同人世界，希望您能喜欢这个故事。

听到动静时，周围一片宁静，所以MC才能听到那压低的微喘的声音。

那夹杂在一起的喘息绝无情色气息，像是将生命的最后的一口气大口，大口的吐出，再吸入。

MC放下做作业的笔，让它在手上转了个圈，排除掉隔壁宿舍发情的选项。  
她想继续埋头做作业，但是那种隐忍的喘息声，温温软软，即便她清楚没有糜烂的意味，但是却意外地令人浑身发颤，尤其是还没有人陪她忍受这种声音的情况下。  
宿舍其他的三个人全都有事或者提前说了需要迟归，宿舍里只有一个孤零零的她。

而且这……明显是人的喘息，难不成隔壁寝室的女生在跟她舍友一起做运动？倒不是隐喻，只觉得大概是瑜伽之类。  
但这个时间？MC低头瞄了一眼时间，晚上9点50多分，接近10点钟，自己虽然是个夜猫子，但是扰人清闲这种事情还是……挺讨厌的。

但是自己专门敲门告知的话也挺麻烦的，MC咬着笔头，决定放弃向隔壁寝室警告的想法。直至她察觉到一丝荒谬的气息，那是所有合乎情理的机械中一个不合情理的齿轮，这让她皱起了眉头。

如果是做运动，应该是在屋子里才对，声音却是从阳台上传来的，MC大学里阳台的空间很小，绝对容不下两个成年人活动身体。

那么，究竟发·生·了·什·么·事·情·呢？

MC胆子不大，但是这个想法并没有现实做依据，而且仅仅是健康而均匀的喘息声，在运动场随处可以听见，这也并没有多少的抵触心理，可能真的是两个成年人在无声地打闹也说不定，只要去自己阳台望向旁边，就可以获知谜底，而且这里是4楼，就算对方恼羞成怒也没办法越过阳台的间隙跨到自己这里。

有比好奇更加诱人甜美的事情吗？盘旋着的好奇心垂涎欲滴地打量着世界，张牙舞爪然而却被一根一根拔断，这是多少人的误入歧途，但是也没办法原路返回。

MC拉开了玻璃门，一脚走出光明温暖的房间，浓重的夜色淋漓而下和微冷的晚风吹起她的衣角。

有点……冷？

她并没有忘记此行的目标，她平平地转身望向对面的阳台——————

 

与在浓重夜色中雪亮的两双眼睛对上了视线。

那是两个男人，天很黑，但是能看出来他们都受了伤，一个红色头发，一个白色头发，只是白色头发的发梢似乎微微发红。红色头发的那位正坐在阳台上，腿上盘着一台笔记本电脑，荧光照亮了他的脸，脸上都是淤青和擦痕，白色头发的男人不紧不慢地与MC对视，然后手里传来轻微的咔哒声。上膛的声音，他有枪！

MC第一时间反应过来，这也让脸色近乎雪白，她脑海中闪过无数地回应方式，最终选择了沉默地转过头去，假装自己在欣赏对面的风景。

“她看到了。”

白色头发的男人咬着牙吐字，MC心里一紧。  
既然被看穿了就不用再装了，得保命逃跑！用手一推栏杆借力跳起跑向屋内，MC的宿舍阳台很小，一步半差不多就能到屋内了。

但是白发男人速度也很快，他以令人眼花的速度爬上了阳台的栏杆。

啊……这有点危险……

MC被动静惊到，转过头来，眼前的一切却仿佛在无限地缓慢地运动着。

白头发的男人微弓着背原地一蹬脚，奇怪的是不知是控制力道还是选的位置恰到好处，声响也十分小，他一跃而起，飞速越过两个阳台之间的空隙，然后稳稳落在MC的阳台上，手微微抓着地。

这一切发生不过几秒之内。

按照原先的步速MC可能能够到达屋子，但是绝对没有时间锁上阳台门，现在MC因为之前的动静回了下头，导致了与白发男面对面的处境。

她眯起眼睛，她倒是不后悔回头，回头不回头的结果都是一样的，无非是男人把门拉开与她对峙而已。

她后悔的是为何没有按捺自己的好奇。

白头发的男人缓缓地将枪举起，对准了她的脑门，轻轻地将枪口抵住了。

MC眼角一酸，腿开始抖了。

“Luciel，抓住了。”

“干的漂亮，Ray。”

红头发的男人把笔记本电脑关上，然后以同样干净利落的动作翻越阳台，来到了MC宿舍的阳台。

“慢了。”

名为Ray的男人一脸鄙夷。

“哈哈，好久不运动了，毕竟一直在做的都是脑力活动，你知道的。”

Luciel毫不在意的样子，笑嘻嘻的。

MC乘机偷偷隐忍地呼出一口气，然后深深地呼进一口气。

“在深呼吸？”

Ray满脸黑线，拿着枪的手加重了几分力道。

 

他是魔鬼吗？怎么这也能发现？？

“那个，各位大老爷们，我不是敌人，我知道相信我很难，但是我对你们没有任何抵抗想法，或者报警的正义感，而且在这里开枪的话，动静绝对会惊动这个学校里的保安系统，你们会被全学校追查的，我自愿封口，绝对不透露，我可以发毒誓，我本人也有信仰，所以不会践踏我的誓言的，那个……可以的话能把枪放下吗？”

两个男人对视了一眼，在对视中迅速交换了众多的想法，然后两个人都了然于心地点了点头。

MC注意到在交流后的Ray的眼神有几分烦躁。

Ray倾斜身子，有些暴躁地抓住了MC的肩膀，压低了声音。

“你说你不是敌人对吧，既然不想做敌人那么就只能做朋友，你的发誓我们不会相信，从现在起你只能跟我们一起行动，我们会监视你的一举一动，以防你联系这个国家的保安系统，等我们可以彻底离开这个国家之后，如果你那时获得了我们的信任，我们就放你走。”

回不去了，听完的MC觉得大脑充血，今后的属于她的苦难的，痛苦磨人但是充满希望的人生，再也回不去了。

 

“那么。”

Luciel大步走进MC的宿舍，然后斜斜地看了她一眼。

“看来书桌是这张。”

妈的，他们什么人，侦探？特工？还是什么，怎么看得这么细，自己一直在盯着Ray，也就瞟了一眼书桌就被看了出来？

“叫MC吗？”

“…………是。”

在心中默念着他们是大佬他们是大佬，他们手段这么厉害，不要抵抗，MC低着头闷声回答他的问题。

 

“MC，带我们到安全的地方去，不要发出声音，你发出尖叫跟我开枪效果相同，所以如果你叫了我也不会顾忌开枪，我会立刻击毙你。”

Ray手腕抖了抖，手由肩膀转而抓住胳膊，强行将MC拉到了自己的肩膀旁，亲密无间仿佛一对情侣。

这是MC没有料到的，她是母胎单身，从来没有离男生这么近过，她能闻到淡淡的汗味和药香，简直……让人窒息了，而且相贴的肌肤也很糟糕，她一瞬间脑海里全是十八禁场面。

“……咳。”

但是现在自己也反抗不了，MC垂下了眼。而Ray为了不招致目光，把枪换手，左手伸进MC的毛衣里，枪管冰冰凉凉的，直接贴上了皮肤。

“……你脸红什么，现在立刻正常点，等会会有麻烦。”

MC睁大眼睛，自己脸红了吗？完全没有察觉，双手贴上脸颊才发现确实微微发热。

名字叫Ray的男人，不但听力很厉害，注意力也非常集中。

 

MC咬咬牙。

“由我去找安全的地方对吗？”

“我们不好行动。”

Luciel笑着露出牙齿，雪白雪白的。

“由你来最合适。”

果然是这样。

MC吸气，吐气，调整呼吸，其间Ray的 眉头又跳了一下，然而腰上冰凉的触感让她大脑精神迅速地集中。

看起来只能带他们去宾馆了。

脑内搜索了一下附近的现在还开门的宾馆，她迅速敲定后，跟Ray和luciel坦白了目的地。

两个奇怪的男人眼神交流了一会，最终松懈下来，以Ray和MC在前，Luciel跟在身后，这一奇怪的三人行姿势，迅速地前往MC敲定的宾馆。

夜色浓重，路上没有几个人，倒也相安无事，倒是到了光线充足的宾馆，宾馆的前台接待员被他们吓了一跳。

 

“女士，你旁边……这位是？”

“我男朋友。”

MC面不改色，心不跳，只是腰上的枪口按得重了几分。

“那后面这位是一起的吗？”

“我表哥。”

“那为何两位都有这么重的伤……女士，请你解释清楚，要不然我们 宾馆是要担风险……”

Ray往后转身与Luciel对视了一眼。

MC余光瞟到，暗想是要动手吗……

“唉是这样的，我男朋友这个兔崽子出轨了，我表哥跟我去捉奸，然后他两打起来了，两个人滚做一团，就变成这样了，这不晚了没医院去，只能先将这兔崽子和我表哥安置在宾馆。”

既然上了贼船，那就做到最漂亮吧。MC迅速编出一套理由，说完后都有理有据，十分令人信服，除了腰上的手枪按得过分大力，其他都十分完美。

“嗨呀，早说啊。”柜台人员脱口而出，顿觉失言，嘴里小声念叨着男人就是不能信之类的话，麻利地给他们开好了房卡。

MC拿着房卡才有实感，手里冒得都是汗，脑里都是大学生失联的各种信息。

 

腰下的枪不轻不重地顶了她一下，转头发现Ray已经由并行变为整个人靠在她的身上，一副奄奄一息的样子，好像还……挺配合的。

“走。”

Ray在她耳边低声，又轻又带有几分恼怒的色彩。MC余光瞟到Ray藏在她脸下的充满情绪色彩的眼睛，似乎还能看到微微咬着的牙齿。

“谢谢。”

MC调整情绪，压下心里一丝奇妙的感觉，背后传来Luciel轻微又嗤嗤的笑声，只礼貌性地跟前台人员道谢后迅速拖着两个奇怪男人上了电梯。

“哎呀，奇怪了。”

看到他们的人影渐渐消失，前台人员忽然想起了什么，有些不解。

“要是安置两个人的话，为什么要开三人间呢？”

难不成……现在的小姑娘啊，都喜欢这种Play吗？不仅喜欢把对方搞得遍体鳞伤，而且对象竟然还不止一个人，搞两个人，最最重要的是为了沉溺温柔乡，还不惜撒谎捉奸纷争，真的是世道风下啊，世道风下。

虽然是猜测，但是没有比这更好的解释了。前台人员觉得自己的判断十分地正确，还感慨了几句小姑娘看着娇娇小小的，没想到翻身当施虐女王之类的嘀嘀咕咕。

 

电梯里没其他人，三个人沉默着一路到了12楼，MC拖着Ray摸索着找到了房间门，啪唧把卡插到卡槽里，房间的灯一下子全亮了起来，澄澈的光让房间看起来温馨又暖烘烘的。

一到房间，Ray就松开了MC，枪直接向上抬起，掀起了MC的不少衣服，指向了MC的太阳穴，而MC却狼狈地忙着把衣服往下拉。

靠……真熊。

MC不服气，但是这种场面不服气也没用，说实话自从被威胁以来，她就做好了失身的心理准备了，这两个都是男人，而且都受了伤，自古不就是战场后的男人更喜欢温柔乡来抚平自己的伤痕吗？虽然这样对男生挺失礼的，但是她不认为这两个男人会放过自己，但是她一旦真被糟蹋，她一定会拼命逃出去，到警察局报警来抓捕他们。

而她之前确实说了实话，她没有过多的正义感是事实，但是这些人做出畜生行为就应该受到惩罚。

想到这里，她咬咬牙，抬起脸来望向Ray，又转头看向已经坐在床上的Luciel。

 

“所以说，我们现在在一条船上了？”

“对。”

Luciel已经在床上漫不经心地打开了电脑。

“挺有自觉的。”

Ray慢慢地放下枪，然后向前一步拽起了MC，转脸跟Luciel用手势交流了一下。

手势五花八门的，而且速度极快，MC眼花缭乱也分辨不清手势的意义。

“你开了三人间？一人间就够了。”

Ray沉着脸，小声嘁了一声。

“……三人间三张床睡得舒服些，你们也不想挤一张床对吧？”

MC在选择三人间的时候存有私心，一人间当场可能会露馅，再则三人间的话，不仅他们睡得舒服，而且一旦床铺分开……失身的概率也会低很多。

“你会逃跑。”

Luciel一阵见血。

“乘我们睡着的时候偷走房卡离开，虽然我可以肯定绝对会惊动我们，我们也有自信可以制服你，但是万一你成功了呢？”

“跟警察报警，在保护下指认我们，哇喔，算盘打得真好。”

Luciel慢条斯理地分析，MC心里越来越紧张。

居然都到这一步了。MC面色不改，心里却深深吸气。其实仔细想想自己要是真的逃得掉，在前台就会暗示前台人员报警了，只是Ray的观察力太过敏锐，被抓住不说，鱼死网破被爆头真的就全完了，只能依靠深夜出逃这个选项，可是看他们的意思，三人都得睡同一张床，这下逃也逃不掉了，算是彻底让人打消了逃跑的想法。

“……至少告诉我你们到底是谁？你们为什么会来到这里？”

MC思考之下，决定不再分析和周旋，但是至少死也要当个明白鬼再死。

Ray和Luciel对视一眼，Luciel点了点头，Ray轻轻地叹了一口气。

“既然我们都被绑在一起了，那么这些信息你之后迟早都会知道的，所以我们会告诉你我们的身份，至于会来到这里的原因，Non è affar tuo。”

“…………这句话是什么意思？”

看着发出疑虑的MC，Ray皱起了眉头。

“None of your business的意思。”

为什么不直接说不关你事呢……

MC喉咙哽塞。

“……姑且介绍一下，我们是黑手党。”

黑手党，这真的……能够在现实中碰到吗？？？

联系他们的身手和言行，确实留下了几分蛛丝马迹，而身上的伤口也解释得清了，大概是跟其他家族火拼时留下来的，估计他们受了伤，躲进大学宿舍的阳台上喘息，自己好死不死地出来撞了个正着，关键是他们选择的还不是自家阳台！！而且是隔壁阳台！！隔壁小妹都没有中招，自己却是好死不死被好奇心害死了。

“我们都来自马基亚维利家族。”

Ray接着补充，而MC心里发涩，家族都出来了，感觉现实更加真实了几分。

“对的对的，还有我们是……”

Luciel语气欢快地想补充什么，却被Ray一口打断。

 

“是搭档。”

“……是搭档哦，MC。”

Luciel被打断后有些吃惊，但很快又笑嘻嘻地看着两人。

 

看来是不想让自己知道的信息。MC心想。

 

“现在该休息了，Luciel你到中间的床上来。”

Ray伸手拔掉了房卡，房卡在灯光下一闪就不见了，不知道被他藏在了哪里。

于是，MC大学开学第一周的周末晚上，并不在宿舍，而是在宾馆与两个陌生男人睡在了一起。

分别被抱住一只胳膊，腿也被一边一个勾着，严丝密合。虽然没有失身，但这种场面也是挤得很难受了。

深夜了，MC还是睁着眼睛，看着天花板，旁边的两人都已经进入了浅浅的睡眠。

**所以说……自己真的还能活到明天吗？？？？**

MC默默地在心里叹气。


	2. 异变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卷入火并残局的MC被双子挟持……在这之后等待她是残酷的遭遇……

 

“睡得真死。”

 

直至迷蒙晨光亮起MC才勉勉强强睡着，等她疲倦微睁双眼，一头白发映入眼帘，视线往下赫然出现Ray不耐烦的面容。

 

好吧好吧，您是老大，您最大。

 

MC晃着脑袋以保持清醒，弓着背伸手就想去够自己的换洗衣服，却直接摸空。直至此刻她才意识到自己不在宿舍而在宾馆。突然燃起的莫名恐惧让她指尖卷曲，全身反射性弓起。

 一定要冷静下来，既然昨晚无事发生，他们可能并非想象中那么禽兽，不管是运气使然还是对方的品格使然，你已经成功地活到早上了。

 MC给自己一边做心理建设一边做了好几个深呼吸，才缓慢地恢复到能够正常地思考的地步。直到冷静下来她才感觉到晚上一直被压着的自己的手臂已经微微发麻刺痛，而那两个人早已起了，她估量了一下这对黑手党的心理，小心翼翼地在心里组织了下语言，直至并无不妥才问道。

 

“请问我可不可以回到宿舍拿一点自己的衣物，跟着我也没关系，现在我已经很清楚自己逃不掉，而且退一万步讲就算我明知逃不掉也逃了，你们直接把我抓回来就是，所以可以的话，我们能不能够去一趟我的学校？”

 

现在三个人挤在封闭空间里，气氛便很尴尬，外面的话，至少她可以透透气，尽量不去在意他们，至于逃跑，她说了实话，这已不是她所能考虑之事了，这两个黑心男人，思考十分慎密就算了，而且身手利落，默契十足，就凭现在的自己，一介普通的大学生肯定是没办法与之抗衡的。

 思绪百转至此，她倒是后悔上学期体育没有报考跆拳道了，如果学了，至少现在还有点底气，在面对侵犯的时候也可以抵抗，就算不成也给他们点代价尝尝。

 

“不行，那里人太多了，这种情况很难处理，奥，就像之前遇见你那样，容易出问题。”

 

Luciel皱着眉头想都没想地就直接回她，劈里啪啦地打着键盘，似乎电脑上的问题挺棘手的。

 

 

……没她想得那么简单。

 

“抱歉，你们不买生活物资的吗？商场人也很多，如果可以去商场的话……”

 

那去学校也应该可以克服。

 她咽下了这句话，因为Luciel眉头舒展开来，看起来忍俊不禁的样子，肩膀因笑意不住地颤抖，Ray则转过脸来，冷冷地看着她。

 

“我们买。”

 

Ray简短地回复。“以后你也会接触到的，有专门明面上的家族成员会从各种途径买到物资，再转交给我们。”

 

确实，这样既安全又方便。

 MC也不是特别洁癖，只是想象了一下如果自己衣服几天不洗，会成什么样子就有些沮丧。

 

“我们会跟家族成员联系，在下一次物资来的时候带上你的换洗衣物。”

 

Ray接着淡淡地补充。

 

MC很吃惊，她是没想到他们会考虑她的份的，现在的他们完全可以不管她，只需要挟持她就够了，她能活到现在，难道不全靠的是开枪抛尸会引来的问题比她活着会带来的问题更大吗？

 

“哇哦，MC。你是不是在想这俘虏的待遇过于好了？”

 

Luciel解决了电脑上的问题，工作结束露出轻松惬意的笑容，转向MC托着脸。

 

“没办法，谁叫我们的老大十分的心软。虽然他也说过能干掉的就尽量干掉这种话，但是如果他知道我们虐待俘虏，可能就要上刑啦。”

 

说完他微微睁大眼睛有些吃惊，但是眼里笑意依旧。

 

“抱歉啦Ray，我好像告诉了MC小姐对我们不利的事情。”

 

 

“你是白痴吗？”

 

Ray表情复杂，然后转身就把MC拎了起来。

 

“Luciel，通知家族成员，我们还需要一套女性礼服和首饰。”他看了一眼MC黄扑扑的脸，补充了一句。“还有化妆品。”

 

“OK！交给God seven！”

 

God seven？

 

他不是叫Luciel吗？

 

MC尽管被挟持，却不再有一开始的紧张感，突如其来的换洗衣服，以及至今他们都没有侵犯她的既成事实让她松懈了许多，当她听到这里的时候，她甚至给与了他们本身以关注。

 她忽然反应过来可能自己在做错事，提高他们的好感也许只会提高被侵犯的概率，想到这里手心里不禁出了一层冷汗。

 

“MC，把手机给我。”

 

Ray把手伸到了她的面前。

 MC掂量了一下反抗和不反抗的后果，果断把手机交了出去，顺便心里感慨果然避免虐待俘虏，事先还会询问她的意见。

 

Ray笑了一下，MC忽然就有些呼吸急促，她不可否认这两个人都长得很漂亮，但跟经常绽开笑颜的Luciel不同，这个白发男一直都是一副无语的表情，这一笑就显得更加惊艳。

 

而且这还是白毛男第一次正儿八经地叫她的名字。

 

接着她就手无寸铁地被关进了浴室，浴室门还被Ray不知怎么地锁上了。

 

……。

 

虽然不是沉迷男色的错，但是她莫名就想打爆之前呼吸急促的自己。

 

浴室很闷，MC渐渐喘不过气来，其实一旦MC自己独处，脑子里就挺乱，有一部分是很怕外面的两个人对她做出什么事来，这MC想了想觉得自己是否是被害妄想症，但很快就哑然失笑想到她是货真价实地被挟持了，让每一个细胞都充斥着警惕都不为过。

 

她瞄了眼地上没水就坐了下来，觉得自己这么慌，之后肯定不能撑过去，便做了好几个深呼吸让自己平静下来，慢慢地想着现状，她手上没有手机，不仅是没有解闷的物什，而且自己也失去了逃跑的最后一丝希望，虽然自己很早就放弃了逃跑的提案，但是这种希望泯灭的感觉确实情感上挺让人无助和迷茫的。

 

 

她正在胡思乱想着，浴室门出现了开锁的声音，她紧张地一下子站了起来。门被慢慢地被推开一条缝，接着一个物什丢到了她的手里，MC低头就看到了手里的物什，那是她的手机。

 

她紧紧地攥着手机，门外传来Ray淡淡的声音。

 

“提前告诉你，你的手机里我们安装了监控软件，电话也有窃听。”

 

MC陷入沉默。

 

“如果你扔掉这个手机的话，我不会再大费周章地重装你的新手机，我会把你偷偷买的新手机废掉，而且你之后的也得不到允许使用手机了。”

 

“我觉得你老大不会同意你这么做的……”

 

Ray挑眉打量了一眼MC，眼神像是看智障，MC紧紧地闭住了嘴巴，觉得在刀尖上跳舞的自己简直很傻。

 

 

“这台手机原本应该直接报废，但是首领考虑到你的感受，给你保留了使用手机的权利。”

 

MC倒是没意料到这个，心里对这个首领有了几分说不出的微妙感情。说到底挟持她的是这两个人，不是他们的首领，心思又沉重了几分。

 

“还有……换上这个，不要让我老是拿着。”

 

Ray叹了一口气，单手拎着黑色的礼服递给她，礼服上有一个手提包，拉链没拉，可以看到里面装着首饰和化妆品。

 MC接过了衣服，瞟了一眼Ray的手指，他的手指很长，骨节分明，中指和无名指上有厚厚的茧。

 

这说明他惯用枪。

 

 

她心里一紧，转而逃避事实专注于手上的衣服，这就发现了一个被她忽略的问题。

 

就是虽然她之前没注意，但Ray递过来的并不是她所想的换洗衣物，而是礼服，这丫根本不是日常生活中穿的衣服。她试图分析原因，可得到的想法大多飘渺无根据，思考来思考去，她最终还是只能从这两个男人上得到信息。

 

 

“让我换上礼服是要去做什么吗？你可以告诉我吗？只有我知道要做什么才可能尽可能地配合行动。”

 

她斟酌了一下，用了最礼貌的一种问法。

 

“出任务”

 

而Ray面无表情。

 

“Luciel破解了舞会的暗号，我们可以用假身份参加这个舞会，你跟我们一块去，然后任务就是在举办人演讲的时候干掉他。”

 

 

“破解暗号是……什么时候的事情？”

 

既然都已经知道他们是黑手党了，昨天晚上睡不着的时候就给自己做好了面对人命的心理建树，所以她即便毛骨悚然，还是努力转移注意力放在其他有价值的地方。她不知道Ray怎么知道Luciel破解了暗号，她印象里没听到Ray跟Luciel的谈话声，难道他们用手势交流情报？

 

Ray垂着长长的睫毛，扫了她一眼，轻声说。

 

“Luciel的显示屏上一目了然。”

 

她从门缝往外看，Luciel的显示屏上都是看不懂的天文数据。

 

 

……。

 

这两位大爷还真厉害。一个安装监控，一个破解暗号。

 

MC换好了衣服，虽然不会化妆干脆直接放弃，挑了盒面膜敷了，再来祈祷自己看起来不那么糟糕。

 

考虑到手机被监控了，她就简单地查了下她得知的信息。

 

马基亚维利是个意大利的姓氏，所以这两个人属于意大利的黑手党。

 

他们要参加的舞会是个商业巨头的生日舞会，这个商业巨头就是这次舞会的举办人，也就是Luciel和Ray要拿的人头。

 

舞会的暗号是一句话，顺从胜于公羊的油脂，Luciel解释是圣经里的一句话，但是MC查一下，这个商业巨头是个无神论者。

 

这群人她还真是不能理解。

 

她叹了一口气。

 她现在还牢牢记得Ray说过如果在挟持的期间，能够获得他们的信任的话，她就能够重获自由。而信任是要去争取的，坐等着信任不会就从天而降，既然她没有逃跑的选项，那就拼了命也要争取他们的信任。

 

 

商业巨头把整个展厅都包了，门口有重重的保安把手，MC心里紧张，不知道到时候要撤退了该怎么撤退。

 

“写下暗号方可进入。”

 

MC写完那句奇奇怪怪的顺从胜于公羊的油脂之后就被保安放了进去。展厅很大，里面人来人往，有奢华至极的香槟塔，免费的水果拼盘和各种看起来就高卡路里但是绝对美味的糕点。

 

只是……展厅的人不论男女，包括Ray和Luciel，都或多或少给自己化了浓淡相宜的妆，不知道是不是她漏看了邀请函的通知，要化妆什么的，而旁边的两个人还没有提醒她。

 

这两人跟她一起到了展厅之后，就跟她迅速分开了，各自混迹在了不同谈笑风生的小团体里，不知道这算不算初级的信任，已经相信她放弃了逃跑的选项。

 在举办人出来演讲还有半小时，有这么大个展子可以瞎逛她也挺开心的。她看了眼香槟塔，咽了咽口水，她只喝过啤酒，这种高端的酒还没有试过，不知道是不是好机会。

 

这一瞟就看到了香槟塔后面有一个皮肤雪白，头发淡黄柔软的男孩一直在吃塔前碗里的樱桃，他头发上还有着十字交叉的卡子，看起来阳光明媚而可爱。

 

对方注意到她的视线，也抬起了脸，向她露出迷惑的表情。

 

舞会开始还有半小时，如果收集情报帮上忙的话说不定就能够让他们多信任自己一点，也许还能够获得他们的尊重免得遭遇侵犯。MC心里算盘打得啪啪响，但她也知道实现是很难的，这个男孩看起来如此亲切，她不能放过这么绝佳的机会。

 

“那……那个……请问这个舞会是需要化妆吗？”

 

说到底MC不过是个母胎单身，跟男孩子接触少得可怜，只能够干巴巴地找话题，说完还脸上发热。

 

 

眼前的男孩皮肤白皙，一时间分辨不出有无化妆，所以她才找了这个话题。

 

“看来我终于找到跟我一样没有看邀请函的人了！邀请函上有写要化妆出席啦，但是我很讨厌给我邀请函的人，他总是在显摆自己，如果不是因为蹭吃的根本不想来！所以我没有细看就来了，如果你仔细看，详细的要求写在邀请函的左下角，我也是来的时候才发现。”

 

 

男孩看着MC露出活力的笑容，脸因为激动有些泛红。

 原来这么白的皮肤竟不是化妆，而是天生的，MC跟自己对比了一下，默默地咽下去了到嘴的话。

 

男孩注意到了她的表情变化，笑得更可爱了，看着MC也意外地轻松了不少。

 

“非常感谢你！那个，请问你叫什么名字？”

 

MC心里放下了防备，走过来坐到男孩的对面，也拿起盘子里的水果往嘴里塞。

 

“Yoosung~”

 

“我叫MC。你莫非是大学生吗？”

 

虽然叫Yoosung男孩，很大程度上是因为他的面容过分年轻，他的骨架是很大的，所以应该已经成年了，身上又溢着一股随性，让她倍感亲切，仿佛回到了校园。

 

“好厉害，我确实是大学生，我在修医学方面，不过我觉得一点也不酷，你呢？”

 

“我学工科。”

 

MC看着他白皙柔软的皮肤，好像真的来到了类似毕业舞会之类的场所，而在那里，他们可以尽情愉快地交谈。

 

这已经是不可能的了，MC在内心坚定地摇摇头。

 

现在最重要的是取得那两个人的信任，也就是获取情报。

 

“嗯对了！待会演讲的时候，你……打算去听吗？”

 

现在至少得知道演讲的位置，MC以尽量平， 淡的口气向Yoosung打探。

 

“我才不去听呢，与其听他们讲一堆废话，我还是想多打几盘游戏，你知道LOL吗？”

 

MC知道这个游戏在大学生里很流行，但是她的目的并不在此。

 

“也许糟粕里也有好东西呢？”

 

MC按压著心中的焦急。

 

“我觉得我回去听听看，只是我不知道去哪里听。”

 

 

Yoosung看了下手上的表。

 

“还有10分钟才开始演讲呢！你竟然会对那种东西感兴趣真的很厉害。其实到时候往人多的地方走就可以了。不过听说在二楼的中间演讲来着，这看起来就像是老掉牙的贵族做派，不过想让所有人都仰视他。”

 

前面的字句让MC心脏几乎没有知觉，全部都没有涉及位置，但是Yoosung后面话锋一转，给她透露了大量的信息让她不禁都有些心跳，如果说是二楼演讲的话，连她这个普通人都知道拿人头的方法真的是很多。

 

带着兴奋和恐惧，松了一口气的MC恍惚间已端了一杯香槟到手上，她试探着舔了舔酒液，只觉得酸涩微苦。

 

“当然苦了，把香槟放在广口高脚杯里面，气泡很快就消失了，怎么好喝得起来。”

 

啊原来是这样……但她应该没有将内心想法说出口，更何况自己注意力并不在香槟之上，而且一方面为了不让Yoosung看出破绽也努力维持着平和表情，所谓的破绽说到底也只是细微的面部改变。

 

悲哀的是这种变态的注意力真是让她倍感熟悉。

 

“Ray……”

 

MC突然间说不出话来，沮丧地把香槟酒放在了桌子上。

 

Ray眯着眼睛上下打量她，MC则垂下了眼帘，祈祷不要在这里被一枪爆头。

 

“MC这是你朋友吗？天哪，他的头发竟然是白色的！”

 

Yoosung激动地想要凑过去，却被MC一把拦住。这个男孩的身体软绵绵的，有一股好闻的淡淡的沐浴露的味道，让鼓起勇气去拦他的MC顿时有些心猿意马。

 

“那个，我朋友比较慢热！不太喜欢别人靠近他，体谅一下哈。”

 MC努力打起精神，防止Yoosung被Ray做出什么事情来，要是挟持的人又多一个，那真的是十分悲哀，她倒是很愿意多个伴，但是这两脾气那么古怪，Yoosung受不住直接被爆头呢，她担不起这个责任。

 

 

所以，演技全开模式，ON。

 

Ray意外地跟上次一样很配合地没说什么，跟Yoosung点头示意后就把MC带走了，两个人沉默着走到了角落里。

 

“举办人在二楼演讲。”

 

MC轻声。

 

Ray点点头，在手机上点了几下，然后将屏幕展示给她看。

 

上面写着 这我们已经打探出来，不要说话，Luciel已经做好狙击准备了。

 

其实吧……MC对这个结果也不是很意外，但苦涩是有的，她证明了自己有打探情报的能力，她打探到的信息能够派上用处无疑会大大增强他们的信任感，但像现在这样不能派上用场，全部都是无用功让她不禁恍惚，但这两个人无疑套到了更多情报，怨也没用。Ray拎着沉默的MC二话不说上了二楼。

 举办人不久之后也终于上到了二楼，开始了激情演讲，虽然大多都是关于公司形象的空洞废话，但是MC听得心脏怦怦直跳的，肾上腺素狂飙，这个正在演讲的男人很可能就要死在台上了，而且她与此无法脱离干系。

 

被自己巨大的心脏跳动声惊到，她想深呼吸，然而Ray立刻用冰冷的枪口堵上了她的额头，她只好屏住呼吸，心脏被更加一刺激，感觉要跳到破裂。

 

突然，演讲人顿了一下，捂着肩膀就倒了下来，血哗啦啦地流了出来，后面的保镖瞬间围了上去，将他遮挡得看不见了。

 

“你们不是要干掉的吗？这是想活捉吗？”

 

头上的枪迅速移开，MC一边大口呼气一边询问。

 

“Figa*！Luciel失手了！”

 

Ray眼睛睁大，十分暴怒，抬起枪想瞄准举办人，可是被保镖挡住根本无法瞄准。

 

MC不假思索地冲了出去，假惺惺地喊着“快救人，先生你好一些了吗？”“还有救吗？”之类的话语一边就势挤进保镖群中，保镖把主人抬起，一个大汉开始拨打私人医院的电话，其他汉子面对这个硬挤进来的小姑娘则是毫不留情地对她怒呵，并打算将她挤出去。

 只是离得最近的汉子并未实施，他的肚子就冒出了血花，接着数颗子弹直接打中了MC周围的彪壮大汉们，MC乘机把举办人扶了起来。

 

靠……真他妈重啊。

 

MC努力搬着举办人的身体，心里暗骂。

 

 

大汉们意识到中了枪，都刷刷回忆起子弹的方向，怒吼着转身，正好看到Ray手里的枪管正冒着轻烟，本人微微一笑毫不客气地对他们又来了数枪并迅速后退。

 

保镖们一时间乱作一团，而楼下的客人们也因为上面的枪战而尖叫逃跑，刺耳的声音混乱十足，人们不住地往出口挤，你推我一把，我拉你一下，谩骂和哭啼声不绝于耳。

 

 

MC这厢好不容易扶起了举办人，将举办人暴露在保镖之外，那厢的Ray又跟保镖僵持住了，Luciel也不知愣着干什么，没有动作，一时间MC僵在哪里，嘴里喊着救人，听着旁边肥胖的举办人哼哼唧唧，在风里飘摇，急得如火上的蚂蚁。

 

这时候，她突然感觉耳边湿湿的，一看旁边的举办人已经不动了，脑门正中央上多了个洞，安静地从洞里往下滴血。

 

恐惧，恶心，失魂落魄，泪意和解脱同时涌上心头，MC望向Ray，可是对方正灵活地躲避着保镖并没有分心，看来Luciel终于有动作了。

 

“Ciao*。”

 

这时候，她突然从混乱的人群声中听到了一声清晰的，丝毫没有慌乱与旁形成明显对比的声音，声音又轻又软。

 

她猛地望过去，一瞬间屏住呼吸，与那人对上视线，而那人向她微笑，带着些许意大利风情，他手里正拿着漆黑的枪，枪口上抬冒出一丝轻烟。

 

 

MC觉得自己的血液都要 **冻僵了。**

 

是 **Yoosung** 开的枪。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Figa为意大利文脏话，妈的 的意思。
> 
> *Ciao为意大利文的你好
> 
>  
> 
> 不知道你有没有感到吃惊和意外呢？我个人是非常喜欢这一章的结尾，往后会越来越有趣的XD


	3. 暧昧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciel究竟发生了什么事？

MC强行压抑住内心的波涛汹涌，收回目光以强行回避目光接触。乘着大汉们与Ray纠缠的空档，慢慢将举办人的尸体轻轻放到地上，然后迈开发软的腿跌跌撞撞地跑向二楼的楼梯。

 

现在没有惊讶的时间，被保镖发现了自己的目的才是最糟糕的，得赶紧从这里出去。

 

但是，现在属于自己的有两个选择。

 

第一种，乘乱从人群中逃出去。Ray现在被保镖们缠住，分身无力，Luciel离得很远，而且除了之前的一枪，之后了无音讯，在刚才那种大好时机都没开枪，应该发生了什么事让他没有余力找自己麻烦，总的来说，自己现在逃走被抓住的可能性很小。

 

第二种，帮助Ray一起逃出去，但是之后要被Luciel和Ray挟持。万一逃跑被抓住了，她很确信自己的待遇将会翻天覆地般地改变，且不说会不会丧命，丧命之前会不会被折磨玩弄也说不定。如果自己选择救他们，可能会让他们对自己的信任大幅度提高，即便被挟持，之后生还的可能性也会上升。

 

 

 

关键是自己是否相信他们有抓回自己的能力。  

 

 

思考在电光火石之间，MC强行冷静下来，留给她的时间不多，是要做出抉择的时刻了。她迅速用余光看向Ray，那边枪响不断，大汉被爆头了好几个，但Ray也挂了彩，情势看起来十分胶着。

 

做被追杀的自由的野猫，还是做囚鸟，但是积累信任？

 

MC恍惚间脑海里都出现了这种荒谬的想法。妈的，自己真的有冷静下来吗？她想给自己几个嘴巴子，但是想到这样会惊动枪战的那群人，就按捺住了自己的想法。

 

没有时间矫情了，MC下定了决心。

 

 

她迅速躲进了楼梯，将自己隐藏在楼梯口处的遮蔽处，然后乘乱用尽全身力气大喊。

　　　

“楼上怎么死人了！楼上演讲的人快不行了！快叫救护车救命啊！”

 

然后拼命迈开发软的腿，往下奔去。她的心跳得飞快，简直要蹦出胸腔。枪战，人命，隐藏面目的凶手，之前她的肾上腺素狂飙的时候还没有觉得，但是一旦恢复原来的水平，恐惧便涌了上来，但是现在还不能害怕，MC告诉自己。

 

既然是成年人了，就肯定有两全的法子！她选折中，她会帮他，但是她也要逃开。她用话语引开保镖，她相信凭Ray的能力是肯定可以对付，此刻天时地利人和，她知道自己可能逃不掉，但是之前一直在无法逃跑的绝望之中，现在有了一线希望，她想试试，如果被抓回来，那可能就是她的宿命，不管是死还是惩罚，她那个时候……都会给自己做好坦然面对的心理准备。

 

她看了一眼Ray，然后转身下了楼梯。

 

“BOSS！！！”

 

保镖们听到声响都怒了，领头的一个给自己扇了两巴掌，然后头一个奔过去查看情况，其他人面面相觑，当场乱作一团，有人当场跪了下来，有些人则同样跟着领头行动，等到保镖们确认演讲人已经没有呼吸时，所有人的表情都凝重了起来。

 

这时候有人才想起刚刚的白毛小子，但是等到他们注意的时候，正好看到Ray从二楼一跃而下，楼下都是湍急的人流，不知怎的他落下的时候，那处的人群正好空出一块，他如猫一样柔软无声地落下，转身上抬眼角，鄙夷地看了他们一眼，便埋没于人海中不见踪影。

 

“开枪！！！给我冲着他开枪！！！！”

 

领头的人一时血涌上头,第一个冲上去就想向那处开枪，却硬生生被拦了了下来。

 

“这时候开枪的话，万一射伤了群众，会造恐慌的，整个集团的信誉您还要不要了！”

 

小弟们拼死拉住了领头人，领头的颓然地坐在地上，小弟们好生安慰了几句，有的人联系内部的人，有些人则帮忙照看尸体。

 

他们都很清楚，之后要为此付出的代价是如何。

 

 

 

 

MC被大妈大叔们挤着一路到了门口，她微微心跳，她知道人越多她越安全，所以，这么拥挤反而是她天然的屏障，这时她听到了上面的动静，人群更加嘈杂，她回了头，人群掩护着她，她也不怕暴露，再加上她确实想知道自己的相信是否是对的，抬头便看见了气急败坏想要开枪的大汉们，她赶紧低头，胡乱地向前挤，手却被一人抓住了。

 

 

 

MC眉头一跳，用最大的力气摔手，但是纹丝不动，她也不多作挣扎，直接放弃了抵抗，然后转过身投降了。

 

“我认输。”

 

那人看着她，微微笑了起来。他笑起来有种温柔与年轻的稚气，但MC只觉得像是恶魔的笑容。

 

“你果然是跟他们是一样的，Yoosung。”

 

面前的男孩看着她笑容灿烂，然而二楼正躺着他的枪下亡魂。按下他杀人的事实，而专注于他杀掉了本该是Ray跟Luciel的目标的话，再加上Luciel介绍的时候说过邀请的人都是与其又利益流通的，如果Yoosung并非如他表面那样，那么就有一种很大的可能。

 

 

Yoosung也是黑手党的成员，虽然不清楚是否与Luciel他们一党。

 

MC大脑一片空白。

 

Yoosung也不否认，也不同意，仅仅是身体前倾，这就与MC靠得极近。

 

这时她又闻到了那股好闻的沐浴露的味道，很淡很柔和的味道，她正下意识地评价，突然间后颈一痛，MC还没意识到发生了什么就眼前一黑，跌入了黑暗。

 

 

 

 

 

人群里无人注意抱起昏迷MC的男孩，根本没有人挺身而出，不论是漠不关心还是分身无力，只是匆匆地奔过。

 

“Ciao~（意大利语：再见了）上流社会们。”

 

Yoosung轻声，门外阳光照耀了下来。

 

“我们走吧，MC。”

 

 

 

 

 

Ray拉起了帽衫的帽子，便于将整个脸都笼罩在阴影之下。他已经从混乱的人群中分离出来，除了任务需要，他暴露于人群的时间不多，但是越长便会越带来危险。

 

那个女人带来的危险和问题让他觉得麻烦到心烦意乱。

 

她是白痴吗？虽然她有基本地打探情报和随机应变，但是预判断处理能力太差了，如果她选择引开保镖而不是扶起奄奄一息的举办人，那么任务都能够顺利进行，现在的情况是如果不是他以防万一放置好了Yoosung，这次的任务，就会罕见地失败。

 

他垂下眼睛，将手插到兜里，那里躺着一把手枪。

 

他和Luciel是绝对不能失败的，所以Luciel他，世颖他——究竟发生了什么？

 

不仅是世颖的事情，还有更头疼的事情。虽然那个女人他肯定能找到，但是她出去的时间越长越会间接传播他们的存在，他必须抓紧时间找到她。可恶，怎么想怎么麻烦！看来之前对这个Stupido（意大利语：蠢蛋）的态度是过于温和了，都已经跟她强调了信任的重要程度还是选择逃跑。

 

手机这时振动起来，突然被打断思考让Ray有些吃惊。

 

 

他拉高兜缝，透过其看了一眼屏幕，只能叹了一口气，然后转身进了巷子。等到周围都没有人影了，他才勉强拿出手机接通了电话。

 

“有事快说，Yoosung。”

 

现在麻烦的事情可已经是够多了。

 

 

“我跟着手机导航找到世颖了，你给的地址定位很准确嘛！啊对了，他们还有一位是指那位逃跑的小姐的话，现在正在我肩上，我把她劈晕了~哥你们真是不行啊，这次这么紧急，要不是我，你们估计就喜提BE了，不知道老大会怎么看？”

 

“那到底是谁在伪装时对我发色感兴趣？我说过你再提到我的发色我就要把你的鞋子里灌满水泥然后扔到海里去（意大利黑手党的一种酷刑），向BOSS打报告前你还是去做好心理准备吧。”

 

Ray面对Yoosung的挑衅认真地挑眉冷笑，不过听到世颖和MC都找到了，倒有些意外和放松。

 

“哥，我又不知道MC跟你们什么关系，那时候当然是装作不认识最好了不是吗？”

 

对方嘴上如此，但能感到他一点也不紧张，只是有些心不在焉。

 

 

“我想你最好来看下世颖，他情况不太对劲。”

 

“我马上就来。”

 

 

Ray手微微攥紧，等到挂断了电话，他看了一眼巷子外，那里的阳光分外的刺眼。

 

 

 

 

MC醒来的时候，眼睛很干，痛到几乎流下眼泪，她用力睁了睁眼睛，眼前全是明晃晃的白色光晕，整个人头晕目眩，她试着挪动身体，也只感觉到全身都没有力气。

 

回忆起昏迷前的最后一幕，MC觉得自己被拐了。她忽然间十分无助和迷茫，好像之前全部的努力都打了水漂。自己真的是正确的吗？自己做出了正确的判断吗？自己究竟会还会遭遇什么呢？最重要的是自己，自己究竟要做什么才好？

 

但是现在害怕的话，什么也做不了，什么都会停滞不前。说好了做好认命的打算，可是到头来还是自怨自艾，这么看自己真是非常没用了。MC冷静下来，攥紧了手机，现在她只能前进，不能后退，慌了就全完了，至少得冷静地将能利用的条件都利用到，死也要拼尽全力再死，MC给自己做完思想工作后，做了好几回深呼吸，然后慢慢地爬起来，虽然人起来了，腿倒是一直抖。

 

视野全是白花花的一片，一开始不冷静的时候她以为是自己的眼睛出了问题，后来才发现她确实在一个纯白的房间里。

 

 

这个房间没有家具，孤零零地摆着几个绿色的盆栽。

 

等到MC渐渐恢复清醒，后颈才迟来地疼痛起来，火辣辣的疼。

 

 

那个男孩下手很重。

 

 

MC捂了捂后颈，那一片热热的。

 

 

“MC你醒来啦。”

 

透过门口望向大厅，她看见Yoosung正半蹲着，脚下躺着Luciel，远处看看得不是很清楚，但是可以看见Luciel面色潮红，手一直在抽搐。大厅里的窗户开着，有些她不认识的枪械架在窗户上，地下散落着类似子弹的东西。

 

看来这里就是Luciel狙击的地方。

 

 

Yoosung低头跟Luciel说了些什么，然后转身向MC走来。

 

MC知道这整个房间如之前观察到的一样，本身就是空荡荡的，没有躲的衣橱什么的，也没有窗户可以逃跑。所以她跟上次一样没有反抗，虽然心跳得很快。

 

“……有什么事吗？”

 

MC紧紧地盯着Yoosung。

 

 

“嘛，别这么绝情嘛。我现在是想跟你谈一下现在的状况。”

 

Yoosung凑过来，眼神清澈又惹人怜爱，他的眼睛极美，像是天地星光都宿在里面。

 

 

MC有些不自觉地心动，但这可是诱拐犯！她站在了对好看的人心生好感与对诱拐犯的恐惧的中间地带，只能沉默不语掩饰复杂的心情。

 

 

“Luciel被设计了。他的狙击地点被泄露了出去，虽然不知道是谁干的，也可能是博纳罗蒂（Bounaroti）家族，也可能是这次狙击对象背后的势力干的。”

 

“你知道Luciel的狙击，也知道他的名字，你是不是……？”

 

没想到之前的直觉验证得如此之快，MC不想刺激Yoosung，就按下了后面的猜测。

 

 

Yoosung愣了一下，然后哈哈哈大笑起来。再次望向MC的眼神带了几分揶揄，即使他微扬起的眼睛天生就带着一种动人心魄的温柔。

 

“是的，我也是黑手党，而且跟Luciel他们同党。而且我可以告诉你，除了不认识Ray是假的，我说的都是真话　。除此之外，我说的都是真话，MC”

 

MC倒是没想到他直接承认了。

 

而且他们离得太近了，MC能感受到他说话间温热的呼吸轻撞皮肤的感觉，那种心猿意马的感觉让她几乎不能专注。

 

Yoosung漫不经心地继续提了一句。

　　　　

“Luciel被人下了药，我赶到的时候，他们已经发生枪战。Luciel很明显被灌了药，但还是跟那人周旋了个平手，我帮忙补完刀，他就倒下了。”

 

“药？”

 

Yoosung忽然带着奇异的笑容看着MC。

 

“在你昏迷的时候，我已经简单地化验了一下残留的药物，大多都是催情的药物，小部分是

使人手脚失去力气的药品，看起来就是老套的色诱，然后将Luciel借此吸纳进自己的组织。”

 

MC瞬间神情恍惚地后退了一步。

 

“这种情况还是异性来处理比较好吧？别担心，并不是要你和Luciel真的做，真的做了的话，那么洁身自好的Luciel醒来就会杀了我的！你只需要这·样·就可以了。”

 

Yoosung歪头笑着将手围成圈，在空气中撸动了几下，MC看见他天真无邪的笑容和露骨的动作，直接血气上涌，怔住了。

 

如果拒绝可能会直接激怒他们，天知道这群黑手党会不会做出什么杀人抛尸的事情。如果Ray和Luciel还会忌惮一下杀掉她惹来的问题，Yoosung身上她就完全感受不到这样看起来温情的人性，那么她绝对不能够拒绝这样的Yoosung，毕竟…… **只要活着就有希望** 。

 

“我……”

 

MC手心出了层黏汗。

 

“这事还是你自己先干吧。”

 

声音听起来冷静又别扭，熟悉到让MC瞬间抬起了头。

 

是Ray。

 

之前压在头上的巨大压力，忽然就松懈下来，她心中感到了一种从未有过的感激和恐惧，于是看向他的目光十分复杂。

 

Ray从玻璃窗外干脆利落地一个翻身进来，白发扬起，手臂上抬，枪口直接对准了Yoosung。

 

“自相残杀这种事情可不好吧？”

 

Yoosung一副快哭出来的样子，连忙举起手投降，MC眼尖地看到他的枪在客厅的沙发上，离得很远。

 

“别废话了，BOSS就是担心这种情况才特意嘱咐我。你现在得帮Luciel解决药的问题。”Ray盯着Yoosung，一点放下枪的意向也没有。“不管怎样好歹是个医生，你得第一个来。”

 

 

“哈，哥！我只是医学专业的大学生！再说身为兄弟你为什么不去帮助你的亲哥。”Yoosung嘟囔了一句，Ray立刻扣响了扳机，枪往Yoosung的脑边打了一个洞。

 

 

……兄弟？

 

MC突然想起第一天的夜晚，Luciel想要对他们之间的关系说明一些什么，却被Ray所打断。

 

_“对的对的，还有我们是……”_

_Luciel_ _语气欢快地想补充什么，却被Ray一口打断。_

_“是搭档。”_

_“……是搭档哦，MC。”_

看来那时候他们不想让自己知道的信息就是他们的血缘关系，也对，对陌生的挟持的人说这些隐私根本没有必要。既然又回到挟持的处境，而且他们不想让自己知道，那自己最好也装作没听到的样子。

 

“原因我已经说过了吧？”

 

Ray用看智障的表情看着Yoosung。

 

 

听到他的回答后Yoosung脸色很难看，最后放弃似地叹气。

 

“好的好的，我做就是了。不过你们得加钱。”

 

 

Ray一脸黑线。

 

“滚去解决，黑医。”

 

 

 

Ray走过来，捏起了MC的衣领，板着脸拽着她，拖到了大厅。MC同样没有挣扎，现在挣扎只会起反效果，只是在Ray把她和自己拖到沙发上的时候，她既吃惊又心跳，Luciel就在他们的眼前，难道说要看着Yoosung帮Luciel做那种事情吗？

 

 

 

“什么都别想。”Ray冷冷地看着她。“如果Yoosung不行，身为背叛者的你就就上。不管怎样，都不能让Luciel丧失再次行动的能力。”

 

看起来自己彻底失去了他们的信任，MC心情很复杂，毕竟是自己选择的，现在这个场面看起来自己注定不能活着回去了。现在他们没有杀自己，也许只是因为Ray口中的需要她来帮忙。

 

不过她很在意Ray之前说的一个不行另一个就上，他怎么能确定行不行是因为人的原因呢，也可能是方法不对之类的。忽然她想到了一张可能，也许是……轮流着来，怕前一个人手酸？这个……Luciel这么持久的吗？

 

MC想着觉得不对劲，这思想太过黄暴自己简直想把自己的脑袋打爆。

 

Yoosung那边将Luciel扶了起来，然后伸手解开了Luciel的皮带，Luciel紧紧地闭着眼睛，半失去知觉，只随着衣物的摩擦而喘着气。那里的内裤被顶起来一块，已经湿了，看起来既丑陋又淫靡。

 

无论之前再怎么心情复杂地想象，真的看到了，MC大脑只有一片空白，什么也想不到，什么也不想去想，这副景象太过的刺激，她感受不到一丝情趣，只有由心生的恐惧。

 

这厢的Yoosung才不管MC在想什么，直接拨开内裤，里面的家伙就挺了出来，那是棒状的肉粉色的物体，他直接上手轻轻顺了几下，那边就迅速地涨大了起来，还有青筋暴露出来。

 

 

“颜色不错啊Fratello（意大利语：哥），保养得挺好？”

 

Yoosung幸灾乐祸。

 

 

“啊…………妈………的……滚！……嗯”

 

 

Luciel挣扎地清醒过来，微微睁大眼睛，里面都是朦胧的水汽，他看着被众人围观的场面，但是不论怎样他很清楚只能一直做下去，只能咬着牙青筋暴起。

 

MC跟Luciel对上了视线。跟平时笑嘻嘻的他完全不同，他此刻洇着渴望的眼睛看起来有种侵略性的美，眼里流动着浓重的欲望色彩，让她不禁喉咙发涩。原先的恐惧感渐渐淡化，她只感觉有种复杂难受的感觉和抑不住的冲动，让她呼吸急促，双腿微微颤抖。

 

这就是情欲吗？

 

她的视线已经停在了Luciel的身上。人对陌生神秘的感觉总是没办法抵抗，下意识想要更多。所以她一边愣住一边下意识地往下看，直接看到了Luciel的下体，那一瞬间血冲上脑门，脸也滚烫起来，她几乎按捺不住心中乱七八糟的想法。上帝很不公平，如果Luciel长得很丑，她可能就当做是露阴癖的流氓，面不改色只觉得恶心，但是Luciel长得很美，即使长着丑陋的物什，与带着欲望色彩的面容形成鲜明对比，就有种淫靡的美丽，让人情不自禁地想要靠近。

 

 

这也能觉得美丽，也许自己真的已经没救了，MC在心中扇了自己几个耳光。

 

“嗯…………咳…你…他妈…唔啊。”

 

Yoosung的手一刻没停下，枯燥地围着小Luciel打圈圈。Luciel浑身痉挛起来。他的呻吟声很软，跟MC遇见他们时听到的很健康的大口呼吸声不同，这个呻吟声情欲色彩浓厚，轻轻软软，带着炽热的男性气息，断断续续，黏黏糯糯的，令人心簇荡漾，尤其是看不到画面的MC，听觉似乎越发的敏锐，Luciel喘得很痛苦，MC听得很艰难，只觉得下腹发烫，浑身难受。

 

“Che schifo！（意大利语：真令人恶心）你哥也太坚挺了吧，现在还没有结束！我手搞不动了，申请换人换人。”

 

Yoosung的手看起来很酸，本人一副快哭出来的样子。

 

Ray点点头，然后一脚将MC踹向了Luciel。

 

MC被这一脚大力踹到感觉自己后背都要被踢破了，整个人扑到了Luciel的胯前，抬起脸来直接跟小Luciel面对面，不禁尖叫出声。

 

MC眼角一热，眼泪都要下来了，她很后悔，非常后悔走出阳台来了，这都是些什么情况！

 

 

“看起来你先上比较好。”

 

Ray一脸冷漠。

 

“你似乎很想要Luciel的样子。”

 

MC无法反驳，心里翻江倒海。

 

她想要Luciel？她确实被他的喘息勾起了欲望是事实，但是听起来自己像个受虐狂，被挟持了还想跟挟持人搞在一起，难不成自己真是个变态？MC立刻在心中狂摇头，不能够让他们混淆了自己的判断和三观，现在这种情况虽然很难说，但是自己从来都没有想当他们床伴的想法，现在肯定是场景所限。

 

 

没有选择了，不是你死就是我亡，之前也给自己都做过失身的心理建树了，现在这种也只能硬着头皮过了。

 

MC颤颤巍巍地伸出手握住了Luciel的柱身，似乎因为药物的影响，那里异常地热，头部流下了些许的粘液，滑下来沾到了MC手上，她也不管，就当是润滑。深吸一口气，手就开始大力撸动起来。

 

虽然吸到胸腔里全是些香甜甜腻的气息，还有轻微可乐和薯片的味道，只会让人觉得全身麻痹。

 

 

就当是抹栏杆，抹栏杆！她拼命暗示自己。

 

Luciel发现已经换了人，耳朵梢直接红了起来，他咬牙切齿地怒视着MC。

 

“你……快……走！我…哈…才……不……需要你…嗯…的帮助。”

 

虽然可能是Luciel的自尊心的原因，但是他至少挺有常识。

 

 

 

“可是Ray不会允许的，如果你可以快一点的话，我们都能好受一些不是吗？”

 

她一边努力搜索自己的相关知识，一边心惊胆战地回复。她不敢看Luciel的脸，更不敢看下面，只好盯着Luciel的胸口，一边催眠自己。

 

Luciel睁大眼睛看着MC，似乎很吃惊的样子。

 

MC心顿觉莫名其妙，手下意识地停了，Luciel乘机大口地喘着气，只是看着MC眼神由原先的羞耻，变得有些恶趣味地笑。

 

“你对Ray有阴影？还是说……”

 

看起来是好一些了，说话都连贯了。MC正想着，Luciel就轻轻把MC拢在了怀里，他的嘴唇触碰到了MC颈上的皮肤。MC全身下意识地燥热起来，尤其是Luciel嘴唇上移，似触非触地围绕在她的耳边，温热的呼吸喷洒在MC的耳朵上的时候。

 

“你很在意Ray？”

 

原来是Luciel不想让后面的两个人听到对话，虽然装作调情，实际是来套话吗？

 

“你在说什么？”

 

即使明白，MC腿还是开始发软，自己也掩饰不住地吃惊。

 

“可惜了，如果你对我们任何一个人感兴趣，都要知道一个事实。”

 

Luciel眼神像是看有趣的事情，露出白白的牙齿，虽然笑容有几分疲惫。

 

“我们之间从来都是共享情人的。”

 

MC推不开Luciel，只好放弃。

 

虽然他们之间对话声音极轻，也不知道Yoosung和Ray会不会听到。

 

“大哥，我真的对你们没有什么非分之想。”

 

 

“如果有一天你有了呢？”

 

Luciel挑眉。

 

MC想了一下，觉得这时候得说真话。

 

“那得看我有多喜欢他。”

 

 

 

 

后来三人轮流，很不巧第二轮轮到MC的时候，Luciel射出来了，MC看着满手滑腻的粘液，心里苦涩得发痛，有第一次，说不定就有第二次，自己这样下去，迟早成为这群黑手党玩弄的玩具。

 

但是，这都是最消极的想法。MC咬咬牙齿，自己还没放弃，肯定还有堂堂正正地活下去的希望，肯定有的。

 

 

任务终于结束了，四人都各自瘫倒休息，直到Yoosung打破沉默。

 

 

“你是Luciel他们挟持的人质对吧？看起来你根本不知道逃跑的代价，对吗？”

 

 

终于谈到这件事了，反正也躲不过。MC望着Yoosung，又看看Ray和Luciel，叹了一口气。

 

“对不起。”

 

这时候不服软等着被打成筛子吗？

 

“Figurati！（意大利语：别客气）没关系MC，老大的指示已经来了，你必须要玩一个小游戏来重获信任，‘让上帝决定她的生死’他这么说，虽然我是觉得挺不负责任的啦。但是你准备好了吗？小姐。”

 

Yoosung微微一笑，然后拿出刚刚拿到的快递盒，用开箱刀用力划开胶带，里面是一把左轮手枪，货真价实，Yoosung在手上掂量了几下，转身看着MC，眼中闪烁着微妙的光芒。

 

“奥，这里面有三发子弹，６个弹槽，你可以随便地分配是向其他地方开枪，还是对准自己的脑门打，对准自己脑门只用打一发，这一发你没有死你就不用受到惩罚了，嘛总之是因为上帝让你活着。”

 

Yoosung耸耸肩，似乎对上帝很不以为意的样子。

 

 

然后仿佛重头戏开始一般，他一步一步走到MC的面前，在其面前停下，望着她笑弯了眼睛。

 

“来，请拿起这把枪，对准命运，开枪吧——”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

强调一下：

这次的Yoosung是私设，与707的关系有反转LOL希望你还喜欢。


	4. 葬礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们即将奔赴的究竟是谁的葬礼？

MC愣愣地抬头环视了一圈，三个人表情各自不同，但此刻视线无一例外都汇集于她那一处，她甚至看到了Yoosung古怪地笑着间隐隐露出牙齿的尖端。

 

此刻被三人围攻，进退间都无法逃脱了。MC心脏狂跳，这种情况所有的理性都通通崩塌，她此刻还能控制自己的恐惧的话她就是神仙。即便之前做好了任君处置的心理建设，但是真正来临时的失落和绝望还是让MC手不住地发抖，她为保持清醒狠狠掐住指尖，但那里已经木木的，怎么掐都没有感觉。

 

冷静下来啊他妈的！不冷静就全完了！

 

MC垂下脸来以避开他们的视线，双手紧紧地捏住裤缝，然后强行大口地深呼吸，本期望平复一下心跳，却跳得越来越剧烈。

 

如果选择手枪，还有50%的可能性可以活下来，如果拒绝手枪，自己100%栽在这里。

 

但是万一失败了呢？自己真的做好自己杀死自己的心理准备了吗？想来这种赌命的方法简直是一种精神折磨，自己无法掌控自己的生死，交给上天，一旦失败，很有可能会带着对命运极强的怨念痛苦万分地死去。

 

Yoosung见MC没有反应，挑了挑眉，好看的大眼睛里有几分疑惑不解，显然是习惯了这种场面。他后来干脆握住MC的手，用力掰开手指，将枪放入其上。

 

 

枪身摸起来很冷，握起来很沉，足够陌生的触感。                                                                                                    

 

 

Yoosung俯身在MC耳边轻声。

 

“五分钟考虑，小姐。”

 

 

MC手里出了一层冷汗，将枪都浸湿了。

 

但是她还有第三个选项。

 

她缓缓地拿起枪来，因为手不住地发抖，枪跟着剧烈抖动，她只好双手举着颤抖到歪歪扭扭的枪，深吸了一口气————

 

歪歪扭扭的枪抬起对准了Ray。

 

“啧，真是蠢到家了，偏偏做了最坏的选择。”

 

即便被枪指着头，Ray却十足地不以为意，他向着MC往前一步，步态矫健，似乎情况十分平常，只是皱着眉头，直视着MC似乎烦躁地啧了啧舌。

 

“对不起。”

 

MC声音里带着颤音。

 

Ray挑了挑眉。

 

“哈……”

 

Luciel情不自禁地笑了出来，完全没有刚才那副动情缠绵的样子，而是冷静十足，正儿八经地嘲笑。

 

Yoosung倒是没说话，手不紧不慢地移向腰间。

 

 

 

“别太看得起自己了！”

 

Ray冷冷地看着MC，声音高了一个度。

 

对不起？这时候向他道歉？因为她等会要杀了他？太虚伪了，既然要开枪，就带着必死的觉悟活下去，道歉只为一时心安，这是软弱之人安慰自己的方法。

 

 

 

“妈妈。”

 

MC腿软到几乎跪倒，对Ray他们的嘲讽置若罔闻，注意力被强行集中在枪上，神经的紧崩到几乎完全隔绝外音。

 

即使说到这里的时候她的眼泪一下子就下来了。

 

“对不起妈妈！！！”

 

她把手枪转了了个，直接对准了自己的太阳穴，枪身随着手一起大幅度地颤抖着，几乎要让她握不稳，但是她紧紧地闭上眼睛，即使哭得红通通的脸剧烈地起伏着，她还是颤抖着扣下了扳机————

 

对不起妈妈，你给的命我交给上天了。

 

 

当她豁出去举枪瞄准Ray那时，看见Ray的轻巧的对应，她忽然就在混乱中明白自己根本无法威胁到他，以她所了解的Ray的利落身手，恐怕几回合就会被夺走枪，而接下来等待她的就只有死亡。

 

想活命的方法，恐怕最开始就仅有一条。

 

即是参与这场赌命，参与这个疯狂残忍的游戏。

 

既然如此，既然概率都是50%，那就速战速决，第一发定命运吧！

 

她最终颤抖着扣下扳机，迎来最后的选择。

 

扣下扳机的那一瞬间，周围忽然很安静，唯有MC心跳如鼓般震响，响声大到外面的三个男人似乎都能听得清清楚楚。人之将死，感官更加敏锐，MC泪眼朦胧的余光里，Luciel变得冷淡的眼神，Ray突然有些不耐烦的撇嘴，Yoosung带着深意的笑容都尽收眼底。

 

 

她的脑海里几乎一片空白。

 

明明不想死，明明无论如何都想活下去。

 

 

睁大眼睛，全身紧崩，腿脚颤抖不止，而下一秒就是生死之刻。

 

 

 

 

 

咔嗒。

 

枪膛发出轻微打空弹的声音。

 

 

是空的。

 

MC立刻张开嘴大口地吸入空气，缓解自己的惊惧，身上早已出了一层冷汗，浑身像是淋了雨一样。一直等到心里缓和，巨大的欣喜，确认存活的得救的感觉就直接让她的腿疲软得要跪下来，但是她勉强撑住了自己。劫后余生的感觉比最美味的糖还甜蜜，这种生死关头带来的巨大的安逸感没有任何成就感可以比拟。

 

一道视线直直地落在身上，抬头便见Ray用手指点着自己的太阳穴，反复地轻轻敲打着，眼神里闪烁着不清不楚的神采。

 

 

然后他直接走到MC身边，夺了她手里的枪，MC第一次经历生死关头，完全手软没有力气反抗，被夺走枪让MC又下意识地紧张起来，虽然她原本就没打算反抗。

 

毕竟Ray想要报之前被瞄准脑袋的仇的话，她也没办法做什么。

 

 

然而Ray皱着眉头，对着空气扣动扳机，啪啪啪地一连开了五枪。

 

但全是枪栓复位撞击机匣的响声，一枪都没有实弹。

 

“啧，我就知道BOSS这个人……”

 

Ray啧舌，没好气地撇过脸来，把空枪扔给了MC，转身往沙发一坐，翘着两只长腿蹬上了仅存的茶几，脸色阴沉。

 

 

也就是说，他们的老大根本就没想要MC死。MC立刻有几分小题大做的羞愧，忽觉得不对赶紧在心里打了自己两个嘴巴子，自己他妈之前不知道是空枪啊，而且确确实实地是做好了用自己的命去赌的觉悟，跟小题大做的前提都是不相等的，要是真觉得这无所谓，人估计就没救了。

 

 

MC如释重负，全身都是黏汗。

 

 

“Che ridicolo，signorina！（意大利语：多么可笑啊，小姐）一把空枪！”

 

Yoosung笑得眼泪都要出来了，看他之前笑得那么没心没肺，估计是早就知道了，等着看她的丑态，简直黑透了。

 

Luciel在旁边吹了一声口哨，琥珀金瞳里缀满了似是而非的笑意。

 

“既然老大没想让MC死，那这个把戏估计只是来骗骗我们，证明她的忠诚，好平息下之前背叛导致我们的愤怒吧？为老大累死累活地干活，竟然还要被这样不信任，我们是不是太惨了一点呢？”

 

这就出现分歧了吗？

 

MC微微有些在意。Luciel的话让她彻底在感情上，从之前浅显地理解的单纯玩弄自己感情的窝火到对他们老大产生了感激，正因如此，若因为自己的缘故让他失去手下的信任，这已经算恩将仇报，她会过意不去。

 

“所以God seven我强烈要求涨工资！赚钱买更多蜂蜜黄油味薯片！好吃！好吃！”

 

Luciel举起双手抗议，故作神态天真，他居然还很应景地从背包里拿出一袋蜂蜜黄油味薯片来配合他的建议。一撕开，甜甜腻腻的香味就冒得房间里到处都是。

 

 

 

 

MC轻轻叹气，之后却忍不住笑了一下，感觉安心了。今天的大起大落终于接近了终点，她也混乱疲惫到了临界点。Luciel和Ray虽然看起来不择手段，但是面对老大的决定，却也没有反对，这让她稍微有些放松，也了解到他们老大对自己并没有敌意。

 

 

最后的最后，经历了枪杀，色情与疯癫赌命，今天这个坎，终究还是过去了。

 

MC完全放松下来，觉得整个人都要垮下来。放松有个坏处，就是说话就不经大脑，一整天没有吃东西，闻着满屋子的香甜的薯片味道，MC无意识有些馋地接了一句。

 

“我也想吃薯片了。”

 

MC自己说完也吃了一惊，这神他妈亲密友人的谈话方式，自己是有斯德哥尔摩综合征还是什么鬼病，被绑架了还真的这么无忧无虑，她后悔地看向Luciel，对方也睁大了金眸，显得十分讶异。

 

但Luciel很快恢复了常态，看见MC望向自己，便眯眯眼睛，饶有趣味地看了回去，姿态动作如同舔爪等待猎物的猫咪。

 

“嘿，MC~这种说话语气可不符合你的立场。再说我可是天才！7！0！7！想打好关系的话，就用更加聪明的方式来拉拢我吧。”

 

 

 

 

“少说些有的没的，你也少吃点那种东西。”

 

Ray反应过来，瞪了Luciel一眼，然后转身指指Yoosung。

 

“既然一切都结束了，你回房间休息，那个女人跟我们一起。”

 

 

“哇哥你们这就下手了。”

 

Yoosung揶揄地打量着三人，语气轻佻，明显是故意的，Luciel和Ray两个人却都面无表情，MC即使心里明白，但还是心头一震。

 

“闭上你的嘴。我们有责任负责监视她。”

 

Ray吐着z这句之后就再没理Yoosung。直接把MC拉到了白房子的一个小房间里，Luciel从白天的状态恢复得很快，唇角一弯就跟了上去。

 

 

离开学校的第二个晚上，经历一整天疲惫的事件，MC已经没有力气再说些什么或者说是再对Ray他们做些什么，也不管Ray他们怎么看，火速冲进浴室冲了个澡，把身上的礼服换了下来，换上了屋子里备好的男士睡衣，也没有多介意毕竟这屋子是他们找的，而这群黑手党都是男性。等她跑到床上拉过被子，躺在床上觉得全身都要散架了。

 

床外传来窸窸簌簌的声响，MC睡意朦胧地抬眼，看见Ray正在扯领带，而Luciel正在脱西装的外套。她这时心里有几分自然而生的恐惧，但很快就淹没在了疲倦里，被淡化了恐惧，她竟还转而用欣赏的眼光看着他们的领口和脖颈，往下是胸膛和手臂微微隆起精瘦的肌肉。

 

即使头已经停止运转，什么也不想做，想在床上舒舒服服地睡着。

 

Ray和Luciel对视了一眼，看着既色迷迷又疲倦的MC的双眼，双方打定了主意。

 

MC很快感到两双强壮的手臂环了上来，然后一只大手捂住了她的眼睛，让她几乎惊讶到叫出来。

 

“安静点闭上眼睛，明天需要继续执行任务，再逃跑你就不用会再出现了。”

 

耳边Ray的声音让耳朵痒痒的，暖气微微冲到耳朵的神经末梢上，虽然MC的眼睛已经开始打架了，却意外地腿软。

 

 

“MC~安静点睡觉喵。”

 

Luciel不知道枕在哪里，声音离得十分遥远。

 

为啥语气词是喵？这可耻卖萌……

 

虽然觉得有点可爱。

 

MC心情更复杂了。

 

她翻了个身，将脸埋进被窝里。虽然得知了他们背后的老大对自己没有恶意，但她不清楚明天的任务是否也会像今天凶险，也不清楚自己明天是否还有命在，现在只能得过且过，  安逸于一时，而这已经是最好的结果了。

 

已经不能再想了，只能如此。

 

MC艰难地闭上了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

清晨MC忽然清醒，她平时睡得很死，但也不妨碍她有时很早就会自己醒过来，所以她没有太过惊讶。但醒来时才发觉她全身都被两个男人束缚得牢牢的，仔细一瞧，这两个人还都在沉眠。她轻轻叹气，她不敢去拿手机看时间，就看了一眼窗外，外面阳光既柔又淡，还有清脆的鸟鸣声，估计才6点多。

 

 

窗口下方正好对上Ray的脸和浅红得微发亮的发梢，MC实在是不敢惊动他们，只好维持着姿势，这就免不了要打量他的面容。Ray微微垂着脸，均匀地呼吸着，阳光浅浅地铺上一层光，脸白皙几近透明，微卷的睫毛下不时颤动着，满溢少年之感。

 

他看起来年纪好小。

 

虽然名为黑手党，但也睡着了看起来也像普通的青年，硬要说那里不同的话，也就只有外表出色这一点。

 

但她无法给与他们同情，他们的信任关系是脆弱而且充斥着单方面的胁迫的，这种状况下的关系里她作为单方面的受害者给与凶手同情的状况那真是非常可笑的。

 

这是她三观最后的底线。

 

只是他们个性迥异，如果不是藏身于黑暗，而是在现实生活中，以他们的手段，判断力等能力他们大概会闪闪发亮吧。她甚至觉得有些羡慕。

 

任何人对比自己有才能的人都会产生憧憬和向往，无法攀比，便会由嫉妒变为喜爱。MC心想着，总觉得自己有了隐秘的欲望。如果能获得他们的平等的注视，如果能在大学里，或是在平庸的生活中与他们相遇————

 

 

那该多好啊。

 

 

 

 

 

早晨MC被Ray拍着脸醒来，才知道自己又睡着了。Ray却没有像往常那样不耐烦地表达自己的不满，而是皱着个眉头，眼神淡淡的，眼底似有暗流涌动。

 

 

“起来换衣服。”

 

Ray丢给她一套黑色的长裙，她拿起来发现里面还叠着一双半肘长的黑手套，MC抬头看向Ray，他手里还有个鞋盒。

 

“我们今天去哪里？”

 

MC接受了作为囚徒的这个事实。她倒是不奇怪他们为什么带上她，一是他们两个出任务MC逃掉的概率大很多，二是老大的不能“虐待”俘虏的命令，他们不会做出监禁这种触及雷点的事情。上次她能逃跑其实是因为Luciel出了差漏，如果Luciel平安无事的话，她根本不会去举尸体，Ray也不会被纠缠住没办法盯住她，这本该是考验她能力的一场简单任务，但其实带人质出任务，能看出这两个人对自己的能力看来是非常有自信的，可惜阴沟里翻船。

 

“今天任务取消了，我们要去参加一场葬礼。”

 

Ray不紧不慢道，MC才注意到他跟旁边的Luciel都穿着黑西装，胸前别着一朵黑玫瑰。

 

“我明白了，但是现在几点了？”

 

不知道为何即使醒过来，也晕得厉害。

 

“下午一点刚过。”

 

Ray说到这里，扯了扯嘴角，十分无语地看着她，在异性面前出丑让MC脸蹭地一下有些发烫，更让她觉得尴尬的是Luciel装作十分震惊的样子看着她，而且特意演技拙略的那种。

 

思考良久，MC还是吞下了那句你们为什么不叫我。

 

“无妨，反正葬礼下午三点[1]才开始。”

 

Ray倒是一如既往地敏锐，一眼看出MC心里所想，只是他挑着眉，继续强调了一句。

 

“现在，去换衣服。别想着再逃跑。”

 

“嗯。”

 

MC点头答应了。她很清楚已经失去了他们的信任，现在她需要挽回。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

四个人搭着Yoosung开的私家车跨了几个区来到教堂，虽然在MC询问他有没有驾照的时候，Yoosung只是微微一笑。

 

MC踩着高跟鞋打开车门，抬头便看到教堂外呈花型绽开的圆形窗户，教堂呈现一种暗黄，有着尖尖的顶，是典型的哥特式建筑。

 

 

 

 

周遭凛然的氛围很自然地让人产生圣洁这样的感想。里面三三两两穿黑色正装的男女正在教堂内走动，看起来是死者的家属。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

四人进去后照例鸟兽状散开，只是Yoosung似乎负责监视她，在她身后不远处晃荡。

 

一位栗色短发，行事干练利索的女性回头淡淡地瞥了MC一眼，在MC以为是错觉的时候，她却径直向她走了过来，这让MC高度紧张，回头去看Yoosung，却发现他正十足放松地向那位女性调情般地笑。

 

还真是风流啊，不愧是意大利流氓。

 

MC叹了一口气。

 

 

“Per la gloria di Machiaveli。（为了马基亚维利家族的荣耀）”

 

Yoosung嘴里蹦了一句MC根本不懂的语言，Jeahee闻言冲他点头示意，然后利落地直接转身以一种不紧不慢地气度向MC介绍自己。

 

“那么，事情我都已经了解了，你是MC，对吧？长话短说，我叫Jeahee，是这里的警察，但这都是表面的身份，实际我来自维尔德家族，是家族固定负责处理马基亚维利家族交往的交涉人。我想你应该要明白这些才不至于太过惊讶，所以提前跟你说了，请不要被吓到。”

 

 

遇见同为女性的Jeahee刚让MC有几分亲切感，很快她的自报身份让MC微微愣住。

 

她也是黑手党。

 

 

“没事，提前知道确实好很多。”

 

这与遇见Yoosung最后才得知他的身份相比，主动得知身份要好太多了。前几次都是心惊肉跳的，心脏都要跳停了。

 

 

 

“是吗？但这都不要紧。马基亚维利家族的BOSS说你需要点心理辅导，所以指派了同为女性的我前来帮助你。”

 

 

Jeahee转身坐到教堂的红漆长椅上，后看着MC竖起眉毛。

 

 

“我就直说了，如果Ray他们之前说有机会放你回去，根本就不要相信这些话。”

 

MC听后心里不禁有些乱，原本她最后的希望就是Ray跟她的保证，在取得他们信任之后就能放她回去，即使他们之间的信任关系现在已经如同薄冰般脆弱，但她仍妄想能重拾自由，只要Ray的话语为真，她会尽可能地重拾他们的信任。现在这一线希望被轻易地捏碎，巨大的落差让她感觉难以言喻的悲凉。

 

虽然不排除Jeahee欺骗自己的可能性，但MC认为她说的是对的，参与了黑手党活动的自己，也了解了党内信息的自己，仔细思考一下，只凭信任这种虚无缥缈的东西是不可能守一辈子的秘密的，做一辈子不泄露情报的人质的可能性倒是很高。

 

“假如你说的是对的，我回到自由生活的可能性大概就只有零了吧？”

 

 MC叹气，到长椅的另一边坐下，垂着头揉着太阳穴。

 

“但也不一定。也许我应说些安慰你的话来完成任务。可我能够看出MC小姐你有很强烈的愿望，对于你所不了解的更加黑暗的里世界，也就是黑手党的世界，你对此有着强烈的厌恶却又被Ray他们所展露出来的才华所吸引，我说的没错吧？”

 

Jeahee推了推眼镜。

 

“你很厉害。说得没错，他们简直是天才。”

 

没什么好隐瞒的，MC很坦荡地承认了。

 

“他们确实是天才。你既想获得他们的关注，又想获得自由，为什么不舍弃一些呢？就效率来说，这是最为有效的办法了。”

 

“舍弃？”

 

 

“舍弃对Mafia里世界的厌恶。”

 

Jeahee直视着MC，上挑眼角，态度严肃，却又婉转诚恳。

 

“如果下定决心，就不折手段地加入马基亚维利家族（Machiaveli）吧。获得天才的关注的最好的办法是成为另一个天才，事实如此。而且一旦获得黑手党的身份，在你誓忠之后，他们也不再有理由挟持你， **顺从胜于公羊的油脂** ，你就能证明了你值得信任。做一辈子的人质，和在刀尖上获得自由，两者我都无法替你决定，请你慎重地考虑吧。”

 

 

“谢谢你告诉我这么多。”

 

MC艰难地回答，她垂着眼帘，苦笑着补充。

 

 

“我能不能加入马基亚维利家族真的还不好说。我既没有一技之长也没有资质。”

 

“你当然可以了。”

 

Jeahee有些愣住，头一次露出柔和的微笑，她正处于彩绘玻璃之前，所以整个人笼罩在破碎缤纷的光芒之中，虚幻飘渺到仿佛下一秒就要消失。

 

“因为我也是被胁持而加入黑手党的，所以我明白。”

 

她轻声。

 

 

 

“看起来你的任务完成的不错？”

 

看着MC离开的背影，Yoosung双臂环头，向Jeahee搭话。

 

“你就是马基亚维利家族那位著名的黑医？帮助家族治疗而收取天价费用的那位？”

 

Jeahee皱起眉头，显然不想跟Yoosung扯上关系。

 

 

“呜呜呜呜呜，我哪有这么不堪！嘛虽然跟我们（家族）合作这么长时间，我们还是第一次见到面对吧？第一次见面就撒谎不觉得有点过分吗？”

 

Yoosung垂下眼帘，漫不经心地掰着手指玩，暗紫色的眼睛有着微光。

 

“我印象里应该没有对你撒谎过吧？毕竟我们才是第一次见面。”

 

Jeahee淡淡道。

 

“BOSS给你的任务难道真的会是安慰MC吗？难道不是劝说MC进入我们家族，以堵住之前申请抹杀掉MC的Ray他们的嘴？既然BOSS已经邀请了她，直接让她加入家族不是更加快地完成任务？你还真是烦人的矛盾呢～”

 

Yoosung眉眼弯弯，笑容温暖。

 

“为了降低受害人的对抗心理，这些语言是必须的。”

 

Jeahee也没有否认，她摘下眼镜，拿出眼镜布开始擦拭。

 

“至于为什么不直接让她加入家族，则是因为只有她主动地加入家族并且表现出实力，她才最有可能重获那两兄弟的信任，如果这是她所希望的话，我帮上一点小忙也乐意。”

 

“表现实力？她只是一个普通人。”

 

Yoosung眼神有些闪烁。

 

“你去大街上抓一个女孩子被挟持两晚上，并且一直跟陌生男人在一块，早就疯了。不如说你们根本不明白。”

 

Jeahee心情复杂地叹气。

 

“她跟那时的我一样，不如说能坚持到现在的人，心都非常坚强。”

 

“那可真是saporito（意大利语：美味）呢。”

 

Yoosung把玩着胸前口袋的玫瑰花，抬眼看一眼MC，漫不经心道。

 

 

 

教堂沉闷的钟声艰难地响起，下午三点已到，死者安息的时刻来临。

 

待钟声响过，悠扬而悲伤教堂的管风琴声流淌起来，跟随着琴音，六个穿黑西装的壮汉扛着棺材缓缓走了进来，白衣神父走在队伍的最前方，身后跟着一对垂着眼角的小女孩和小男孩。

 

零零散散的几个亲朋好友们围了过去，准备将鲜花献于棺木周围。

 

一切都安详而井然有序，神父举行仪式将死者的活着时的存在慢慢抹去。

 

这厢MC被教堂的彩绘玻璃和华丽的建筑装饰闪得眼睛有些昏花，但她还是艰难地找到了Ray和Luciel，他们在离棺材较远的地方，并没有跟着围观死者最后的弥撒。

 

但准备过去的MC听到一阵窸窸簌簌的咬牙声和吐气的气音，她下意识地在他们不远处停下了脚步。

 

“哈…………哈…………哈……嗯，她死了！！她终于死了！！她终于要离开我们了，终于可以从噩梦中醒过来了！”

 

Ray睁大眼睛，流露出疯狂的神色，带着狂躁般的笑意，用手揪住了自己胸口前的西装，黑玫瑰不知丢于何处。他看起来不敢相信眼前之景，似乎天生就被剥夺了幸福的他在话语的最后眼泪顺着脸庞流了下来。

 

MC睁大了眼睛看着这一切。而Luciel咬着嘴唇靠过去，轻轻抱住了他的兄弟，神态似乎终是解脱，垂下来的眼睛里却有一丝凶狠。

 

“是的，世澜，我们解脱了，她终于死了，不会再开口说话或是再做令人痛苦的事情了。她也不会再到我们的梦境里来了，相信我吧，我有这个预感。”

 

 

 

“…………”

 

MC没有说话，只是轻轻地抬起脸来看着他们，他们头顶上的天空灰蒙蒙的，遮天蔽日。

 

 

 

仿佛感受到了MC的视线，Luciel转过脸来，脸上同样带着泪痕，他高傲又冷淡地盯着MC。

 

“还没有离开？如果好奇心满足了，你就会离开对吧？”

 

MC一时间不知道怎么反应这种仇视的语气，混乱中只好嗯了一声。

 

Luciel露出了可笑，疯癫而诡异的笑容。

 

“ **死掉的是我们的妈妈，满意了吗？** ”

 

妈妈，温柔而可人的词语，多少人梦萦的二字，此刻，便宛如罗刹地狱一般，里面暗藏着的凶狠的漆黑的野兽，汹涌地咆哮出来，将人撕扯成碎片。

 

MC怔在了原地。

 

 

而为离去之人祈祷而纯洁的圣歌恰于此刻响起，圣洁而纯真的歌声铺天盖地，震动人心。

 

 

[1]意大利风俗的葬礼一般都是下午两点半到三点半举行

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 防止身份暴露，崔家双子对对方的称呼分别是Luciel和Ray，  
> 私下里的称呼是世澜，世颖，两兄弟没有不和的设定，所以Ray的性格少了很多变态要素，而是SE之后的别扭冷静人设，至于头发为何还是白色，请期待后文。  
> 。


End file.
